Allergic bronchopulmonary aspergillosis is a lung disease in which both IgE non-precipitating allergic antibody and IgG precipitating antibody are thought to play important pathogenetic roles. The first objective of this study is to establish an animal model of this disease in nonhuman primates in order to perform studies on the process of inflammation in the lung. We propose a comprehensive and integrated approach to the study of this disease. Monkeys and baboons will be sensitized with A. fumigatus to produce precipitating antibody. Human serum rich in IgE antibody to A. fumigatus will be infused and the primates challenged with A. fumigatus aerosol. The progressive alteration in lung tissue will be determined by light microscopy, immunofluorescence and electron microscopic examination of serially obtained open lung and transbronchial biopsied tissue. Bronchial lavage will be performed and the lavage fluid and cells, particularly macrophages, will be evaluated for immunoglobulin and protein content, enzyme activity and evidence of cell mediated immunity. The same sensitization will be done in the monkey skin with subsequent biopsies. Serial biopsies of lung and skin should give us valuable information on the evolution of the disease process in allergic aspergillosis. The second major objective of this proposal is to continue our studies on the epidemiology of allergic aspergillosis. In order to determine whether the increased incidence of this disease in Great Britain is due to differences in the atmospheric burden of A. fumigatus, air sampling in St. Louis will be carried out and compared to Great Britain. In addition, the degree of sensitization to A. fumigatus in an asthmatic population will be determined by skin testing and serum precipitins. Individuals with a particularly heavy exposure to A. fumigatus, namely organic farmers, will be evaluated for sensitivity to A. fumigatus.